DeathJutsu
by AnimeMix-up
Summary: Ryuuk accidentally transport, Light Yagami, to the Hidden Leaf village, instead of the Shinigami Realm. It's up to Naruto to fight him, with out being killed, by the deathnote! It has key action pack parts, with lots of mystery as well! Please give it a shot!


_Hi! I'm new to , but I want to assure you I will take this **very seriously! **I may be new, but I worked on this story for a while now on my free time. I'm not done with the story yet though. There will be **4 more installments** to the story. It will include more **characters**, and a **longer steadier plot line**! So please, with out further a doubt, enjoy the the Chapter! _

"Oh god, no." Naruto said. The young ninja jumped across the tree tops alongside the hidden leaf village. "Konoha has been attacked again! It can't be the sky ninja! We beat them all already!" Naruto shouted as he dropped from the top of the tree and pulled out a kunai knife. Everything occurred all at once as Naruto tried to process it. Smoke bursted in black clouds of suffocating fumes. All that he could see was a shadowy figure consumed by the flames. He could hear through all of the commotion three words. "Where's the death note?" "Death note?" Naruto asked himself. What the hell is that? He tried to think the words over again. "Is it a forbidden ninja scroll from a different nation that he dropped here?" The smoke soon faded away, and the figure could clearly be made out. A human stood there raging with fear and anger of what occurred.

"Where is my Death note?! HELP! HELP!" The troubled 18 year old was tripping around wondering what world he was in. "Am I in rural Japan?" The man questioned himself. He looked around only to peek past a building labeled, "Ichiraku's Ramen shop" so they have ramen. He looked around once more, to see to his surprise people were rushing towards him. Most of them covered in strange urban, Japanese legend masks. With a black suit, short sleeves, and long derived flexible pants. They each had abnormal ancient weaponry, and weird hand signs, which all confused poor Light Yagami. "Who are you? Raise your hands where we can see them! If you use ninjutsu or any kind of jutsu, we will attack you!" He heard the masked strangers shout as they ran at inhuman speed. "R-Ryuuk? Is this the shinigami realm?" He whispered. A faint reply answered back, "No. I've never seen this place. It's so weird. Heh, Humans are weird." "Yeah." The Recon squad stopped charging and listened to Light's conversation with himself.

"Ryuuk, how can we get out of here?"

"I see, we need to see the last person who touched it die?"

"Understood. First we should try to locate the death note."

"How long did it take you to find it again?"

"A week? Oh, that's not too bad. Oh you're not going to help me?"

"Oh well, suit yourself."

A floating notebook then arose from thin air and made it into Light's hand. Using his new found shinigami powers he sees the name of the captain. The only who had a partial mask. "Kakashi, Hatake? I guess that'll work." Light smirked as he quickly wrote the name in the book, only writing the cause of death as "suicide". As they finally caught up, the captain, Kakashi stop running with his chidori and then directs at himself, impaling him with a strike of rigorous lightning take over his body and electrocute him. He then slowly falls to the ground with blood gushing out of his right fresh wound. As he fell, another ninja, red with rage charged at him. His blue shimmery eyes then showed, to be angrier than ever. With a kunai in his right and a rasengan in his left he attacked the boy, only passing through him.

"Is he like Tobi? Able to change his chakra so any attacks can pass through?" Naruto Questioned.

Light then counter attacked with a fatal punch, knocking Naruto to the ground. Nothing more said, Light then tried to write Naruto's name in the note. "Cause of death, Impaling of a throwing knife in two minutes." Lights wrote. "Hey Light," Ryuuk said. "Why did you write two minutes, why not immediately?" "Light then laughed. Because I never had such a good one on one fist fight since L was alive!" He laughed. Naruto has pissed. He got up, blood dripping from his lip, and charged with his kunai knife. It missed Light, Leaving Naruto to turn around for a right jab. Light continued to punch with his left hand but it missed as Naruto caught it and sent the returning gift with a "bow" of pain. "You killed Kakashi sensei! You will not be forgiven!" He screamed.

He slammed Light with a stab from his kunai, leaving a bloody gash stain on Light's favorite shirt. "I was starting to doubt you, now you will die!" He said as he read his watch. Nothing happened. "What I wrote down his full name and everything! Naruto Uzumaki!" Light yelled in panic. Naruto proceeded with a barrage of attacks. The infamous, "Uzumaki Barrage"! Light then noticing his defeat asks, "Why didn't it affect you?" Naruto then states with an angry grin on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'll kill you!" As Naruto grabs Light's shirt by the collar, pulling him up, he goes to slit his throat. In brief seconds, He raises his knife and is about to try to kill Light when, "Naruto stop!" A familiar voice calls out. His eyes widened. "Lady Tsunade?" Naruto replied. He looks to his side when the famous 5th Hokage walks down the destroyed road, with casualties lying all over the place.

"You're going to let him live?" Naruto cries, as he grips even tighter to Light's collar. "We need to interrogate him." Tsunade remarked. "Naruto! I know how mad you are, and you eight!" she points towards the left over Anbu black ops. "Why didn't you stop them both? Naruto could have easily turned into the nine-tails just now!" They Anbu black ops bowed down and apologized as they grabbed a hold of the beaten half to death Light Yagami. As they dragged him away, Naruto picked up the Note book he dropped. Tsunade then calling to him asked what happened. Naruto hid the book in the back of his shirt, and replied nothing. As he walked towards Tsunade he saw a Hideous creature floating behind Light. Prompted by the feeling of fear, he pulled a shruiken out and threw it at Ryuuk. It simply past through Ryuuk and hit the target in front of him, one of the black ops.

The target fell wounded to the side.

Tsunade stood in shock.

Ryuuk looked behind him and noticed Naruto can see him.

Naruto, certainly startled, falls to his knees.

The End of chapter 1.


End file.
